


Unconditional

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, aaron and Robert - Fandom, robron
Genre: Crying, Domestic Violence, Hurt, Love, M/M, Violence, aaron being hurt, coming back into Aaron life, domestic abuse, feeling sad, mental health, robert and Aaron fluff, robert with older Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robert thinks Aaron’s happy in his new life, but is he?





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: there are descriptions of violence and domestic violence in this fic.

Vic put the phone down with a smile. She hadn’t expected it, she didn’t think that morning she’d be making the spare room up for a guest. 

 

On one hand she was more than excited to see her brother again, but on the other, she knew what it might do to one of her best friends. 

 

Aaron was busy working at the scarp yard when Vic turned up. She could see Jayden in the cabin drinking some tea at his desk. She looked between them, she knew they were happy, and it pained her to have to tell Aaron, but she knew he needed to know, needed to be warned. 

 

She caught Aaron’s eye and gave a hand gesture to come over to her. Aaron’s face was covered in grease as he walked over. 

“Alright?” He put his hammer down. “What’s up?”

Vic looked back at the cabin, then back at Aaron. “I need a word.”

“Ok.” Aaron frowned. “Go on then!”

“Robert.”

That’s all she needed to say to make Aaron’s face drop. 

“Wha..what about him?.”

Aaron hadn’t spoken about him in four years. He tried all the time to not think about him, and most of the time he succeeded, but there was a few moments every now and again that caught him be surprise. 

Vic could see what even mentioning her brothers name did to him. 

“He’s coming back, for a bit.” 

Aaron just stared at her. 

“He’ll be staying at mine. I’m not sure for how long, but he’ll be here tomorrow.”

Aaron still hadn’t moved an inch. His mind went straight to his wedding in a weeks time. It was running a 100 miles an hour through his head. The image of Robert, the future they had together, and the images of his life now, the life with Jayden. 

“Right. Ok.”

“I had to let you know.”

“Yea..yeah. Thanks.”

She could tell he was shaken by the news. 

“Aaron, if you want me to tell him that you’re not alright with it, then…”

“What.. no! I’m fine.”

“Aaron..”

“Vic. I’m fine. Really. I’ve moved on and so has he, I’m sure.”

Aaron was feeling panicked.

 

“Ok.” She waved at Jayden who had noticed her. “I’ll leave you to it then.” She walked off, leaving Aaron trying to compose himself before turning round to face Jayden who was walking towards him. 

 

“What did she want?”

“Just asking about the wedding.”

“What about it?”

Aaron had to think fast. “About her wedding dress. Wanted to ask about the colour scheme again.”

“She knows. She practically thought it up.”

Aaron shrugged. “You know what she’s like. She wanted to make sure.”

Jayden frowned. “Right.” He walked back to the cabin, and Aaron tried to catch his breath. His heart was racing. He picked his hammer up and tried to beat the thoughts from his head by crushing some metal. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron stood at the sink washing up the dinner dishes. Jayden had made his favourite meal and Aaron had smiled while he’d sat facing his future husband as he ate it. But there was something off, sense of unease about him. The whole time he could feel the anxiety build in his body. The way it made him dizzy. He knew tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

 

. . . 

 

It was early morning and Vic waited outside her front door for Robert to arrive. He’d said he’d be there 10 minutes ago, so she was starting to become worried. 

A bright red Land Rover discovery pulled up outside the cottage. For a moment, Vic wondered who it was, but she soon saw Robert in the drivers seat. 

Her eyes widened as he opened the door. “Hey” She said loudly, running up to him. He didn’t have any time to say anything before she pulled him into a hug. 

“Missed you sis.” He smiled widely. “Stop squeezing me so hard.” She spotted the sleeping Seb on the back seat. “Oh my god. He’s beautiful, and so big.”

He smiled. “Here. I’ll get him out.”

As Robert opened the side door, Seb woke up. 

“Hey buddy. Shall we get you out.” 

His arms pulled at his dads jumper. “Alright, here we go.” He got lifted out and into his arms. 

“Rob he looks just like you. Awww.”

Seb was the image of a young Robert. White blonde hair, freckles covering his cheeks and nose. 

“Daddy.” Seb pushes his face into Roberts neck. 

As they stood there, it started to rain. 

“Come on. Let’s get inside.” Vic ushered them in as Robert quickly locked the car. 

 

As they got settled in the living room, Seb had fallen back to sleep on the cushions. 

“He’s amazing.” Vic beamed. 

“Yeah he is.” Robert stroked the light hairs on his forehead. “He’s really quiet around new people. But trust me, he’s the best when he gets talking. So funny.”

Vic’s eyes welled up with tears. “Aww Rob.”

“Oh stop.” He grinned. “I’m an emotional mess these days as it is.”

“Yeah?”

“Having him, it changes things. Changed me.”

Vic just stared at Seb. “He’s adorable.”

“He’s a sweetheart.”

“So.. tell me all that’s been happening with you?” Vic prompted with her hand towards him.

Robert sat back in the sofa. “Not much.”

“Not much! You’ve been gone for about 4 years, and all I get is not much.”

He rolled his eyes. “I have a job in Ireland. It’s perfect for me, I’m company manager or the firm now.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a shipping firm. We work with farmers and stuff, we ship goods to where they need to go.”

“Sounds…”

“Boring.” He laughed. 

“A little. But no, that’s great.”

“It comes with a company car.”

“Thank god. I thought you’d actually choose that colour and car yourself!”

“What do you mean. I love that car, and Seb helped me pick the colour. It was his choice.”

“Well you both have bad tastes then.” She teased. 

He looked around. “So.. no fella?” He asked. 

“No.. well there was one but.. it went sour. He was a dick basically.”

“Right.” Robert thought he better change the subject, but couldn’t before she asked another question. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

Vic rolled her eyes. “Do you have a fella or a woman?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘Oh’. I’m happy just me and Seb.”

“Of course.”

“No really. He’s my life now. All my focus is on him, I don’t think I could start a new relationship without giving him my full attention.”

“People do do that you know.”

“But I can’t. He’s my little buddy. He’s all I need.”

Robert ran his hand alone Sebs leg. “We have each other. I just really wanted him to see his auntie Vic. He should get to know you.”

“I’m so pleased you did. Although, you could have called me before now.”

“I text you.”

“Yeah, about two time in four years.”

“Sorry.”

 

Seb started to wake up. “Daddy?”

“I’m here.” 

Seb turned round and crawled onto his lap. 

“I’ve set up a sofa bed in the spare room for him too.” 

“Thank you. I might grab the bags from the car and get him settled in. He’s had a busy couple of days.”

 

. . .

 

Aaron had the morning off. He’d got up extra early because he knew he needed to make sure Liv was up for her trip to France. She’d been going on and on about it for ages, a trip her and a few friends wanted to go on. She was eating her breakfast when Aaron had finished unloading the dishwasher. 

“All set?” Jayden asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Liv looked up from her bowl of cereal. “Yeah.”

Liv wasn’t all too sure about Jayden. She didn’t mind him but there was something that made her not be able to completely relax around him. But she could see Aaron was happy, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Good job.” He gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek before pouring himself a black coffee. “Be good. Don’t go getting with those French lads now.”

“What?”

“I know you girls. Can’t resist.”

Aaron frowned. 

“It’s none of your business really is it.” Liv said sharply. 

“Excuse me young lady!”

Aaron stepped in. “Liv, go and get ready.”

“He’s the one who’s being creepy.”

“Shut your mouth.” Jayden stepped close to Liv. 

No one said anything, and Aaron gave Liv a pleading look. 

She sighed and stormed upstairs. 

“You need to sort that little shit out!”

All Aaron wanted to do was bite. He wanted to defend her. 

But he didn’t. Because he knew what would happen.

 

. . .

 

Aaron knocked on Livs bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

She opened the door with a sad look. “He’s a wanker.”

Aaron didn’t fight. He just took a deep breath. “Please.. Just..”

“Just what. This is my house too and I hate him living here.”

“I love him, Liv.”

“Why!”

“He’s….” Aaron struggled with his words. 

Liv practically ran into Aaron’s arms. She hugged him tightly. “Please Aaron. Can’t it just be me and you again.”

His heart sank. 

“Come on. You’ll be late.”

 

. . . 

 

“He’s fast asleep”

“Bless him.” Vic handed Robert a sandwich. 

“Thanks.”

They sat at the small dining table. 

“Rob, we could just go to the pub.”

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you.”

“Why. because a dingle might be in there. They weren’t angry with you when you left.”

“That’s not the issue.”

She nodded. “You mean Aaron?.”

Even his name being said out loud made Robert feel anxious. 

“Well, Yeah. I don’t want to disturb his life. I wanted Seb to meet his family, that’s all.”

Vic didn’t know if she should tell her brother that she’d already told Aaron he was coming. 

“Well it’s not like your going to ruin things for him, is it.”

Robert finished his mouthful. “Ruin things?”

Vic needed to tell him. 

“Between him and Jayden.”

Robert felt that rush of anxiety again. It filled his chest. 

“Jayden?”

“Aaron’s soon to be husband.” She new she had to just get it out there, to just say it. 

He put his sandwich down and sat back. “He’s getting married!?”

Vic nodded. 

“When?”

She sighed. “Next week.”

Robert just stayed quiet for a minute before half smiling. “Well, If he’s happy then, good for him.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be happy for him.”

“No I am. Really Vic I’m glad he’s found someone.”

“It’s a bit rushed if you ask me. He’s only known the bloke 6 months. He’s moved in and now getting married.”

“Wow. He must really like him.” 

Robert’s mind was filled with what this Jayden looked like. How Aaron must be smitten. 

“Yeah. They seem good together.”

“What does he look like?” 

“Why?” 

“In case I bump into him.”

“Black hair. Stubble like Aaron’s, he’s got this look about him, like he’s shifty.” She laughed. “But I’m sure he’s not.” 

“Right.”

“He’s massive though, muscles as big as a house that one. I can see why Aaron likes him. He could lift me up any day.”

Robert winced. The images in his head were some he didn’t want to imagine. 

“Right.”

“Yeah he’s nice. Everyone likes him, the whole family adore him. Well apart from Liv, she seems to have bad vibes about him apparently.”

“Really?”

“Yeah but, you know what she’s like.”

“Well she’s probably a lot more grown up now.”

“Yeah. She’s 20 now. Seems like yesterday she showed up here a young teenager. Times flys.”

“Yeah.” Robert sighed. 

“But Jayden did drink from the welly already so.. must me doing something right.”

That broke Roberts heart a little. “If he passed the test with the Dingles then I’m sure he’s perfect for Aaron.” Robert wanted to just leave Emmerdale and never come back. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron was at the café. He’d been at work all morning thinking about Liv. 

“Did Liv Get off alright?” 

Aaron looked at his mum smiling. 

“Yeah. She’s all good.” Aaron was good at pretending. 

“That’s great. She’ll have an amazing time.”

Aaron nodded with a smile and looked back at his new paper. 

She sat down opposite him. “So.. are you excited for the big day?”

“Course mum.”

“Well you don’t sound very happy about it.”

“I am. Why wouldn’t I be.” 

“Alright don’t get moody at me.”

“I’m not.” 

She frowned. “Are you alright.. your worried about Liv aren’t you?”

Aaron went with that. “Yeah.”

“Well don’t be. She’s bright.”

Aaron smiled. 

“Ok, well I have a shift. See you later love.”

“Yeah.”

 

Aaron wanted to go back to work too but he didn’t want to deal with Jayden. 

 

. . . 

 

“Can I have some more dad?”

“So you like green pesto pasta then?” Robert spooned more into his plate

Seb jabbed it with his folk. “yeah.”

Seb pointed at Vic who was in the kitchen. “Who’s that?” He said quietly. 

“That’s your auntie Vic. Remember I told you.”

Vic turned round to see them both looking at her. 

She joined them in the living room. 

“Hey Seb.”

He looked at Robert. 

“It’s alright.” He reassured his son. 

“Hello.”

Vic beamed. “Hey my lovely. Do you like the pasta?”  
“Yeah.”

“Good. I can’t wait to get it know you.”

He looked at Robert, and then back at Vic. “Yeah.”

Robert ran his head down his sons back. “She’s family Seb. She loves you very much.” He kissed his blonde hair. 

“I was thinking of taking him for a walk round the village, take him on a guided tour round the this place.”

“Sounds good. I’d love to come but I have work, but maybe I’ll see you later in the pub?” She looked hopeful. 

“Not sure about that.”

She rolled her eyes. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron had been at work for 10 minutes when Jayden started. 

“What are going to do about that brat of yours!”

“Who?”

“Who he says. You know who. Liv.”

“She’s not a brat!”

“Yeah She is. She’s a waste of time and space.”

Aaron’s blood boiled. “Shut your mouth.”

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. 

He hardly had time to get to his feet before Jayden had him again the wall. 

“Say that again.” Jayden whispered through his teeth. 

Aaron was shaking with fear. 

“No. Not the big man anymore?” His hands moved from his chest to his neck. “Say your sorry.” 

Aaron didn’t want to. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

He pressed tighter into Aaron’s neck. 

“Please..” Aaron’s voice was hardly there anymore. 

“SAY IT!” He shouted loudly. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron felt dizzy, felt the world slipping away. 

Jayden’s eye were red with Anger as he let go. 

Aaron slumped to the cabin floor, coughing. 

He looked down at Aaron and laughed. “Pathetic fuck.” Then walked out. 

Aaron felt the slam of the door radiate through him as he sobbed into his knees. 

 

. . . 

 

“This is the tree I fell out of when I was 10.” He pointed up high. “It’s a bit bigger now though.” He carried on walking. “Do you like this place?.”

“Yea. Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Look!” 

His eyes went to where Seb was pointing. 

“COW!” Seb shouted. He wiggled until Robert put him down. 

He ran over to the hedge. 

“Cow. Cows. Cows daddy.”

“I see them buddy. Here.”

He picked him up so he could see them better. 

All the other cows in the field ran over to them. 

“I used to do this when I was little.” 

Seb wasn’t listening. “I want to touch it dad.”

“The hedge is too wide. We can’t ok. But we can take a photo.”

Seb was loving daddy’s camera on his phone recently. 

“YEA!” 

“Ok.” He got his phone out, turned around so the cows were in the background. “Smile.” They both had big smiles with the cows. 

Seb laughed, still trying to turn and touch the cows. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron had left as soon as he could get up. He’d gone out the door and just walked. That’s what he normally did to calm down. His back was sore and he head thumped. He didn’t know what to do. 

He walked to the place he felt calm. The place he had good memories. 

 

. . . 

 

Seb ran up the dirt path. 

“Wait up. Don’t leave Daddy behind.” 

Seb stopped and ran back. Robert picked him up, kissing his cheek. “Can’t lose Daddy, can you.”

“No.”

“Good boy.”

 

They kept on walking up the path and towards some old farm buildings. 

“Look Seb, cool hah?”

He put him down and held his hand. 

“What’s in there Daddy?”

They walked to the old buildings that looked half destroyed. “Careful.” Seb let go of his hand and ran inside.

“Seb!” 

Robert ran after him into the fallen down barn. 

Seb was picking something up off the floor. 

“Put that down. Now.”

Seb just looked cheeky. “You can’t just run off okay?”

He nodded. 

“Hold my hand.”

 

They left and continued up the road. Coming into view was the barn that Robert new very well. It looked the same but felt a little different. 

“Another barn Daddy.”

“Yeah. Daddy likes this one.” 

Seb pulled at his hand. “Can we go inside this one?.”

Robert nodded and smiled. They opened the door slowly and stepped in. 

 

Seb quickly held onto Robert and backed away. 

Robert’s eyes widened as he saw a familiar man sitting on the straw bales. 

Both men just stared at each other until Seb squeezed his hand. 

“Daddy?”

Robert looked down at his son. “Hey. It’s alright.” He bent down at picked him up. 

“Who’s that?”

The man was still just looking at them. 

Robert took a deep breath. “That’s Aaron.”

 

. . . 

 

“Hey” Aaron’s voice was low. 

Robert gave a smile. “Hey.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The man he was just thinking about was standing in front of him. He hoped his eyes weren’t to red and puffy. He shuffled where he stood awkwardly. “What you two doing here? 

Robert took a breath. “I’m not here for long, I promise. I just wanted this little one to see his family.”

“No I meant, what are doing in this old barn?”

“Oh. Umm, just showing Seb around.”

“Right. Being a tour guide are you?.”

Aaron then looked at Seb properly for the first time. He smiled. 

“He looks like you.”

Robert huffed “people keep saying that.”

“He’s my Daddy.” Seb said suddenly.”

Robert and Aaron both looked at him.   
“Hello.” Seb said as he looked at Aaron. 

“Hello Seb.”

Aaron didn’t feel how he thought he would when he thought about meeting Seb again. He felt calm. 

Robert couldn’t believe he’d spoken to Aaron.   
“Are you daddy’s friend?” 

Aaron looked at Robert for a second before nodding. “Yeah I am.”

Seb wriggled to be put down. “Can I go and play on them.” Pointing at the straw bales. 

“You can sit on them, but no jumping off ok.”

He ran towards them. 

Robert walked closer to Aaron and gave a little sigh. 

“How are you Aaron?”

Aaron was doing his best to keep it together. “Yeah good thanks. You?”

“Yeah.”

It was classic small talk. 

“He’s a lively one.” Aaron nodding towards Seb. 

“He keeps me on my toes.”

“I bet!”

Aaron couldn’t help but look for too long at Robert. His hair, his face, the freckles on his face, now ones that match his sons. It was like he was a different person, living someone’s life when he thought back to those times of him and Robert. 

“Well I don’t want to get in the way of your tour so, I’ll see you.”

Aaron walked toward the big door. 

“Congratulations by the way. Vic told me your getting married.”

Aaron felt sick. “Err… thanks.” He smiled but Robert could see it was fake. 

“I’m happy for you Aaron. Really I am.”

Aaron felt his chest tighten. “Thanks.”

He left as swiftly as he could. 

“Bye!” A little voice shouted and Aaron heard him. He didn’t have the heart not to turn back. He stepped back inside the barn. 

“Bye Seb.”

Robert gave Aaron a look. It wasn’t a smile, it was more a look of concern. He could read Aaron like a book. 

 

. . .

 

 

Aaron arrived home to an empty house. This is what Jayden did, he’d hurt him and then leave for a day and then be back telling him how sorry he was. It was a vicious cycle that Aaron found it hard to get out of. 

All he could think about was Robert and Seb. Seeing them again had been so weird, like time had gone so fast, like it was still his life. 

 

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening. 

Jayden walked in and Aaron felt his stomach drop. 

“Aaron I’m glad you’re here. I’m so sorry.” 

Jayden placed a bottle of whiskey in front of him. “I got this for you. To say sorry for earlier.”

Aaron wanted to just throw it as him and run. “Thanks.”

“Are you alright?” 

Aaron smiled. “Yeah.” He felt his shoulder tense when Jayden sat down next to him on the sofa. 

“Can we just forget it. You know how I get some times. My temper just takes over. You know I love you though, right?”

Every fibre of Aaron body wanted to just get away from him. 

“Yeah. Course.” Aaron didn’t even know how to stop the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Because our wedding is soon and I don’t want anything to ruin it.” He held Aaron’s face to his and kissed him deeply. 

Aaron pulled away after a few seconds. “Do you want me to make dinner?”

Jayden shook his head. “No way. Let me, I’m the one who’s making it up to you.”

He got up and clapped his hands together. “Right. Your favourite meal coming up!”

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He could do this. He could get through this. It would all be fine. 

 

. . . 

 

 

“Dad I need the toilet.” 

As Robert had met Aaron he’d decided to go to the pub for tea. Him, Seb and Vic were all eating in a booth. 

As he took Seb off to the toilets, Vic could see Aaron and Jayden stroll in and sit at the bar. She knew this could go badly. 

Aaron spotted her. She nodded to the other two plates of food, and Aaron figured out what she was trying to tell him. He panicked. 

 

As Robert and Seb came back, Seb pointed towards Aaron. 

“Daddy’s friend.” And Seb waved. 

“Eat your mash up.” Robert was trying to distract him. 

“Aaron.” Seb Smiled. 

“Do you like Aaron?” Vic asked. 

“Daddy’s friend at the barn.”

Robert had told her all about it when they got home. How he was surprised Seb spoke to him, how he’s always shy around people. 

“Yeah, But come on eat your food before it gets cold.”

 

Aaron kept looking over at then. He tried not to but he kept hearing Seb talking about what he’d seen on his walk today. It was just so nice to here them together. 

 

“Who are they?” Jayden asked “you keep looking over.”

“Just an old mate. He left but he’s back for a visit.”

Aaron hadn’t ever told him about Robert. All his family just avoid the subject, mainly so Aaron doesn’t have to think about him. 

“Is that his son?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s the mum?”

“She’s dead.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. It’s a shame.”

“He seems happy enough.” 

“Yeah. Robert’s obviously done a decent job with him.”

 

. . . 

 

“All done?.” Marlon asked. 

“Yep.” Seb smiled. 

“How are you, Sebastian?”

He laughed. “No one calls me that.”

“Only when daddy’s telling you off I bet.”

Seb shook his head. “Never tells me off.”

Robert laughed. “Don’t tell porky pies you little devil.” He tickled at his little stomach. Seb roared with laughter. 

“Nice to see you back Robert by the way.”

“Yeah?”

Marlon looked sincere. “Yeah. You’ve done a good job, standing up for your son. Being a good dad. That does well in my book.”

Robert nodded. “Thanks Marlon.”

“By the way.. Aaron hasn’t told Jayden about you.”

Vic winced. “Oh yeah. I meant to tell you that.”

Robert raised his hands slightly. “I’m not here to cause any trouble. Just here so Seb can see his family. I’m happy If Aaron’s happy. Honest.”

 

. . . 

 

“Well at least we finished this without throwing it all over the floor, Hey Seb?” 

“Off for a wee.” Vic whispers before she leaves the table. 

“Where she going?” 

“She going to the toilet.”

Seb laughs. 

“What’s so funny about that?” 

Seb just giggles and Robert pretends to be shocked. 

“When are we going home?” 

“Do you want to go home. Don’t you like it here?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok… so, can we stay a little while longer here with auntie Vic?”

Seb nodded. “Ok.”

Marlon walked up to their table. “Anything else I can get you?”

“No thanks, we’re all good.”

“I want some juice dad.” 

“You just drank a whole glass.” 

Seb pouted. “I’m still thirsty daddy.”

Marlon stepped a little closer. “Do you want to come and chose a flavour?” He looked at Robert for permission. 

Seb looked at Robert. 

“You can go if you want.” 

Seb smiled and followed Marlon around the bar. 

 

“Right let’s go home. Got some plans for you tonight.” Jayden wrapped his hand around Aaron’s leg. 

Aaron was just staring at Seb looking at all the juices. 

“Earth to Aaron.”

He spun his head round. “What?”

“Let’s go home so I can have my way with you.” His hand traveled up into the crotch. 

Aaron swallowed. “Maybe not tonight Yeah. Not really in the mood.”

Jayden rolled his eyes. “We haven’t had sex for ages.”

“Shhh will you. Don’t want everyone knowing our business.”

“Just because you’re a shit fuck, not my fault.” He stormed off to the toilets and Aaron sighed with his head in his hands.

 

. . 

 

Next thing Robert knew he could hear Seb crying. He knew it was him straight away. He turned to see him running towards him from the other side of the pub with blood running down his face. 

Robert ran towards him, kneeling down to his height, holding Sebs head. 

“What’s happened?” Robert was trying to keep calm. He could see Seb crying his eyes out. “Hey look at me buddy.” Robert took some tissues from Vic. “Here.” He wiped his face as the blood ran down his cheek. “What happened? What were you doing over there.” 

He looked back at Marlon as to say ‘why weren’t you watching him’

Seb was trying to get his breath whilst crying. He just leant against Robert and cried. 

“I’m going to take him to A&E just to be sure.” Robert picked him up. 

“I’ll come with you.” Vic ran after them. 

Robert knew he was being a little dramatic but he had to make sure he was alright. 

 

. . . 

 

Seb was sitting on the side of the hospital bed as the doctor checked him over. 

“He doesn’t have concussion.”

“Thank god.” Robert breathed out as he held onto Sebs hand.

“Just a cut to the head and probably a nice headache to do with it.”

The doctor was trying to ease the tension in the room, but it wasn’t working. “So I think some rest is needed, and maybe some chocolate.” She smiled at Seb, but Seb didn’t smile back. “Right ok, well I’ll just write up your notes and you can be on Your way. 

“Seb, you okay?” Vic asked. 

Seb just nodded. 

 

. . . 

 

 

Robert made Seb comfortable on the sofa. He said he didn’t want to go to bed, he wanted to stay with daddy. 

“Wrapped up like a pea in a pod.” Robert kissed his cheek. “Want anything?”

Seb shook his head. 

“Ok.” 

Robert got up to go to the kitchen. 

“Daddy. Where you going?”

“Just going to put the kettle on. You alright?”

“Don’t leave me.”

That broke his heart right there. He sat back next to Seb and ran a hand around his face. “I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He pointed to the hole in the wall. “Look you’ll be able to see me.”

Seb began to cry. Robert felt panicked. “What’s wrong?” He scooped Seb up in his arms. “What’s the matter. Does your head hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Seb pulled back from Roberts chest and wiped his tears. “I don’t want you to die too like mummy did.”

“What!? Why would you think that. I’m not going to die.”

Seb touched the bandage over his cut.

“Hey, don’t touch it.”

He rested back into Roberts arms. 

“I’m not going anywhere ok.”

There was a few minutes of silence. 

“What were you doing over the other side of the pub anyway. Where did you run off to before you hurt your head?”

Seb didn’t answer. 

“Seb?”

“Went to see the dog.”

Robert frowned. “what dog?”

“A lady had a dog. I went through the doors to see it.”

“What doors.”

“Where we went to the toilet.”

Seb looked at Robert. “Sorry daddy.”

Robert sighed. “But what happened. Did you fall over?”

Seb last chin wobbled. “Yeah.”

Robert had a feeling he wasn’t telling the truth. 

“You know what I told you about lying. It’s bad. You must always tell the truth Seb.”

“I can’t.”

“You can always tell me anything.” He rubbed Sebs back. “What happened.”

Seb sniffed. “Promise you won’t leave me.”

Robert half laughed. “I won’t ever leave you. Why are you saying that.”

“He said he’d hurt you.”

Robert instantly felt his anger rise. “Who did?”

“A man.”

“What man?.”

“I don’t..know” Seb began to cry again.”

“It’s alright Seb. You won’t get in trouble. Tell me what the man looked like.”

Seb tried to think. 

“What colour hair? Like daddy?”

“Black hair, beard.”

Robert’s chest tightened. “Like Aaron? Was it Aaron?”

“No.” 

Then Seb thought again. 

“The man with Aaron.”

“Jayden?” Robert was confused. 

“The man that was sitting with Aaron at the bar. Him?”

Seb nodded. “He said he’d hurt you daddy. If I told.”

Robert felt his hand shaking. “What did he do to you?” 

“I didn’t mean to get in his way. He opened the door and it hit me.”

“Was it an accident?”

Seb started crying again. 

“It’s okay.” Robert hands around his body, supporting him. 

“He pushed me and said he’d hurt you if I told anyone what had happened.”

“Pushed you?”

“I hit my head on the floor?”

“He pushed you over?” Roberts was doing his best to keep calm. 

“Yeah.” Seb wrapped his arms around Roberts shoulders. “I’m sorry daddy. Please don’t get hurt.”

Robert didn’t even know what to say next. He just held on his little boy until he’d stopped crying. Constantly reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. 

As Seb settled down, Robert called Vic and asked her to watch him for a bit. Robert knew Seb wouldn’t want him to leave, so he put him to bed and waited for him to go to sleep. 

“Thanks.” If he wakes, call me.”

“I can look after him you know.”

“I know, but he’ll want me. There’s something I need to do. Won’t be long.”

Robert left the cottage and made his way to the Mill.

 

He rang the door bell and took a deep breath. 

Jayden answered. 

“Alright?” He asked as he looked Robert up and down. “Aaron’s not here sorry.”

“It’s you I came to see actually.”

“Why. I don’t know you mate.”

“But seems you know my son.. mate!”

“What?”

Robert took a step closer. “You like going round scaring kids do you. Is that the type of bloke you are. Throwing your weight around to get your way.”

Jayden stepped even closer. “You better shut your mouth right now.” Jayden was the same height as Robert but much more weight behind him. “Or I’ll make you.”

“Like you did to my son. Told him all sorts to stop him from telling people you hurt him.”

“Fuck off!”

“Maybe I’ll call the police.”

“Your pathetic mate. What they gunna do. It’s his word against mine. He’s a stupid little boy. He needed teaching a lesson. You should be grateful.”

“People like you, people who think they’re in charge of everyone. Your pathetic.”

That’s when Robert felt it, the pain across his face as Jayden’s fist collided with his cheek. Robert stumbled back a little. 

“Now fuck off!”

Robert just smiled. “That all you got. Well of course it is. You can’t have a conversation like other people, not got the brain cells for that. Just all fists and small world, sounds about right.”

Jayden charged forward and hit him again, and again.

“STOP!” 

Aaron ran down the drive way. 

“JAYDEN STOP!”

He pulled him off Robert. “What the hell!”

Aaron looked down at Robert. Blood all over his face. 

Jayden stepped back with a grin. “He’s worse than a girl that one. Can’t take a punch.”

Aaron winced at his words. “Just go in the house Jayden.”

“Not my fault he’s a twat.”

“Don’t make this any worse.” Aaron pleased. 

Jayden Just shook his head and walked back into the Mill. 

As soon as he was gone, Aaron rushed to Roberts side. 

“What the hell happened!?.” He helped Robert to his feet. 

Robert wiped his eye with his hand, looking down and sighing. “That’ll hurt tomorrow.”

Aaron looked so sad. “Why was he hitting you?”

“He caused the cut on Sebs head.”

Aaron felt like his heart had stopped. “What!?”

“Don’t believe me if you want but I know Seb. He was so scared.”

Aaron didn’t say anything. He knew Jayden was capable, he knew it in his gut.

“Just keep him away from us, ok.”

Robert walked off. 

Aaron felt numb. He looked at he Mill door and then back at Robert. He felt dizzy, like he wanted to cry. 

“Wait!.”

Robert turned round to see Aaron running after him. 

“Wait a second, please.”

Robert stopped. 

Aaron just looked around nervously. “I do believe you. I know what he’s like.”

Robert could see that look in his eyes. The look he never wanted to see ever again. 

“He’s a bully.”

“What do you mean, Aaron?”

His breath was like it was shivering. It was like no one else in the world existed, nothing around them but white noise. Aaron could feel himself letting go, falling into the comfort Robert always provided him. “He hurts me.”

 

. . . 

 

Robert just froze. He could see Aaron, the man he adored with his whole heart, the man he’d seen go through so much in the past, now looking at him as though he had the answer to all his problems. 

Robert didn’t feel in control of his legs but he moved them as best he could. He stepped toward Aaron slowly, eyes locked on his. It was like the world had slowed down, just for them. 

Aaron’s body felt exhausted, like he’d just ran for his life. He could see Robert getting closer but the sound wasn’t getting to him. Nothing was. 

Robert’s arms wrapped around him and Aaron felt a spark. Like a bold of lightning running through him, and then he burst into tears. The arms around him got tighter, the tighter they were, the more safe he felt. He let his tense body relax into Roberts. He was letting go for the first time in years. 

 

. . .

 

 

Robert thought of a plan and put it into action. He needed to get Aaron away from the moment and take him somewhere he would feel calm. 

He called Vic and told her he wouldn’t be home for a little while longer, got his car and took Aaron off to the one place he knew Aaron still went. 

 

. . .

 

 

As they walked into the barn, Robert guided Aaron to the straw bales and sat down beside him. He could see Aaron was shaking, so he placed a hand on his upper back. “Aaron?”

He’d let Robert Bring him here, he didn’t care where else he was apart from away from Jayden. He looked up at Robert, at the cuts to his eye and cheek.

“I’m sorry he did that to you Rob.”

Robert smiled. “Not your fault.”

Aaron just felt his eyes tear up again. “Is Seb okay?”

“He will be.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Robert’s made small circles on his back. “Aaron, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. It wasn’t you, it was him.”

Aaron ran his hands over his face. He looked exhausted. 

“Aaron. About what you said.. about him. What do you mean?”

He sighed deeply. “He has a temper. It’s only happened a few times.”

“What has?”

Aaron played with the zip on his hoody. “He just… pins me against the wall, shouts, hits me sometimes when I do something wrong.”

“Aaron..”

“It’s my fault though. I know he’s got a temper and I still wind him up.”

Robert’s heart broke. “Aaron that’s not how it works. That’s not okay. He shouldn’t hit you ever.”

“But…I…”

Aaron felt embarrassed. “Look, you don’t get it. You don’t know.”

“No I don’t. I want to though.”

Aaron went quiet. 

“Aaron, I love you.”

Aaron looked straight at him. “What?”

“I will always love you, care for you, want to protect you. Always. The love we had, Yeah it was messy and sometimes awful but Aaron, I didn’t ever make you feel like he makes you feel did I?”

Aaron got defensive. “Course not!”

“Right, and Aaron, we got into fights, physical ones sometimes but it was never like it is with you and Jayden, right?”

Aaron knew he was right. “No.” He whispered. 

“What he does to you, it’s domestic violence Aaron. He’s hurting you.”

“Bet you think I’m weak don’t you.”

Robert’s hand rested on Aaron neck and jaw, rubbing his thumb along his wet cheek. “Never. He’s made you feel week, made you think that’s what you are, but your not Aaron. Your strong, I know you are.”

Aaron’s eyes where filled with tears. It was like someone was on his side. The feeling of being alone was fading. 

“I won’t ever let him hurt you again. Never.”

Aaron heart raced. “Everyone will know. If I call off the wedding he’ll kick off so bad Robert. What am I going to do.” 

“It’ll be alright.”

“How Robert!”

“Because you’ll have your whole family with you. And if he thinks he’s going to mess with the Dingles then he’s got another thing coming.”

Aaron half smiled at that. 

“You are better than him.” Roberts hand ran through Aaron hair at the back of his neck. “Your amazing. Never forget that.”

They both just stared at each other. 

“I love you too you know.”

“I know.” 

 

. . . 

 

“I’ll kill him.” 

“CAIN NO!” Robert stopped him from leaving the back room of the pub. “More violence is not the answer here.”

Aaron just sat at the table. “Please Cain. Robert’s right. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt. Can we just sort this as quietly as possible.”

Cain nodded in understanding. “Yeah, Sorry.”

“Just the three of us know. No one else yet, okay?”

Robert sat on the arm of the sofa. He looked at Cain. “Here.” He gave him a DVD. “This is the security camera for outside the back of the pub. After Aaron told me, I took a look.”

Aaron just nodded at Cain. 

“I’ve made a copy incase but.. that shows him hurting Aaron.”

Cain looked at Aaron. It was like he wanted to say sorry for not knowing. 

“Just make him understand that we’ll report him if he doesn’t leave and never come back.” Aaron sighed. “And cain.. please don’t be as bad as him by throwing some punches.”

“I’ll try my best.” 

Cain left and Robert joined Aaron at the table. “You okay?”

Aaron nodded. “Just feel anxious. I know Jayden, I just don’t want this to ruin everything.”

“Ruin what?”

“I don’t know. I feel like a failure. Can’t get anything right.”

“Please stop doing that.. putting yourself down Aaron. All of us, your family, most of the village love and stand by you. Your not a failure.”

“You would say that!”

Robert smiled. “Because I love you.”

Aaron had to smile at that. “Yea.”

He could see Aaron trying to hold it together at the same time. “It will take time. Let your family in.”

“When did you become so smart?”

“Natural I guess.”

Aaron scoffed. “Big head.”

 

. . . 

 

Later that day, Robert was in the pub with Aaron and Seb when Cain walked in. 

Aaron began to panic as Cain looked worried. 

“Calm down. It’s fine. He’s gone.”

Aaron was heavy breathing. “What!? Are you sure?”  
“I just watched him pack his stuff and leave. Trust me, he won’t be back.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing Aaron. Just made him realise that he could get sent down for what he did to you and he spouted out all his feelings to me about how he hurt you.. trying to wind me up, but I didn’t let him. He’s gone. I’ve called the locksmith, he’ll be here later, just in case.”

Aaron sat back in his chair. “Thank you Cain.” His head was still thumping with anxiety, and he felt a little dizzy, but he also felt slightly more relaxed. 

Robert smiled at him and at Cain. “I’ll get you a pint.” He held Sebs hand. “Come on, let’s get you some crips, Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Seb said loudly as they went to the bar. 

Aaron watched them. 

“He’s done well with Seb.” 

Aaron looked at Cain. “Seems to be happy.”

“It’s not easy bringing up a kid. He loves him, that’s easy to see. I respect that.”

“You telling me you like Sugden!?” Aaron sniggered. 

“Shit up. He’s alright. But I reckon he’d make a better husband.”

Aaron nervously laughed. “You want to marry him?”

Cain went red cheeked. “No you plank. Just saying. You two…”

“I think it’s too late for that now.”

“Why?”

“Just is.”

“Never to late if it’s right.”

 

. . . 

 

 

A week later and Aaron Joined Robert and Seb at the swings. 

“AARON!” Seb shouted. 

“Hey Seb. How are you?”

“Fine. Thanks. Can you push me on the big swing.”

“Seb!” Robert hissed. 

Aaron smiled. “Course I will.” He looked at Robert with soft eyes. “But you have to hold on tight , okay?”

“I will.”

 

As Seb squealed as the swing got higher Robert bumped Aaron shoulder with his. “Haven’t See you for a few days. Thought you’d forgot about me?” He joked. 

“Just needed some time. I’ve been seeing my councillor a few time.”

“How’s it going?”

“Good. It helps to talk. Guess I kept it secret for too long, I feel kinda… free, in a way.”

“Good.” Aaron pushed Seb, moved closer and kissed Robert on the cheek. “Thank you.” Seb came rushing back before Robert had even opened his eyes. 

Aaron couldn’t help but smile. The effect he had on Robert would always make him feel loved. 

Robert hadn’t had Aaron kiss him for so long. He never thought he would again. 

He felt like a teenager that’d just had his first kiss. 

“What was that for?”

“To say thanks. I can’t even imagine what it would’ve been like if you hadn’t of come back.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah you did Robert. Even if you don’t realise it now, you helped me so much.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I want some sweets.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “You always want sweets. Maybe later alright.”

Aaron looked over to the Mill. “I’ve got some cake if that’s any help.”

“CAKE!” Seb shouted. “Daddy can we have some cake.”

Robert smiled. “Look what you’re created!”

“Sorry.” He made a face. 

“Well I guess if Aaron is offering cake, it’d be rude to say no.”

Aaron stopped pushing Seb. “Cake It is the.”

 

. . . 

 

“And…?”

It was late at night, Seb was in bed and Robert was being questioned by his little sister. 

“And.. Nothing.”

“So you just spent all afternoon and evening at Aaron’s. That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“We were just hanging out.”

“You two don’t just hang out. There’s always more.”

“Not this time.”

“Why though. You like him still like that, don’t you?”

“Vic I will always love him.”

“Well there you go then. What you wanting for.”

“He’s been through so much. I don’t want to ruin his recovery, his head needs to be in the right place. It wouldn’t be fair.”

She couldn’t disagree with that. “Well in time, You would want to be with him?.”

Robert thought about it. Being with Aaron again properly. The idea of him being there when he wakes up and goes to sleep everyday. Being able to have him in life, make him happy, see him laugh like he used to. That’s all Robert wanted. Aaron was part of him, Aaron was his life. 

“Yeah.”

 

. . . 

 

3 months later and Vic, seb, Aaron and Robert were all having dinner in the Mill. 

Robert had decided to take some extra time off work and see how he liked living in Emmerdale a bit longer. His job was safe but he wasn’t sure if he wanted it anymore. 

“This pasta is amazing Rob. Didn’t know my bro could cook as good as me!”

“I’m better.” He moved swiftly to dodge Vic’s napkin flying towards him. 

“Cheeky little…” 

“Sorry sis.”

Vic took hers and Sebs plate to the sink. 

“Aaron grabbed the remote. “How about I download a film?”

“Ohh Yeah.” Seb smiled. 

“Give it here.” Robert nicked the remote “I’ll chose a good one.”

“Child friendly remember.” Vic voices. 

“Yes of Course. Seb, want one with zombies?”

“YEAAAA!”

“NO!” Aaron shouted. He gave Robert a look. 

“Oh yeah, not a fan of them are you.”

“Are you scared of zombies Aaron?” Seb asked. 

“Wel… no.. well a little.”

“That’s alright.” Seb said. “I’ll look after you.”

Robert and Vic burst out laughing.

“Thanks buddy.”

 

 

. . . 

 

 

Vic and Seb were asleep on the sofa as Aaron and Robert did the dishes. 

“Thank you for the meal Robert.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Means a lot you know.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah. Having you and Seb here with me. I love it.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “Maybe… maybe we could go out one night. Me and you.” Aaron’s palms were sweaty. “For a meal or film of something?”

Robert smiled. “Just us?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to.”

Robert wanted to ask and but he was scared of the answer. “Like a date?” His heart was thumping in his chest. 

“Yeah. If you want to.. if you don’t then that’s alright I just thought maybe you would but.. if you don’t then…”

“Aaron. Aaron, I want to.. very much.”

Robert leaned closer, running a hand over Aaron’s. “I’d really love that.”

Aaron looked over at the sofa to check if they were both still asleep before turning back, stepping closer and kissing Roberts lips quickly. 

Robert was taken aback by it. 

Aaron thought he’d got the wrong idea. “Sorry.. sorry I just…” 

Aaron was cut off by Robert wrapping his hands around Aaron’s face and pulling him back in for a deeper, longer kiss. 

It was bliss. They just melted into each other like nothing had changed. So much time, so much stuff had happened since they’d kissed like this, but in reality, nothing between them had changed at all. It was still them, the feelings, the raw love hadn’t faded. It was unconditional, they just hadn’t realised it until that moment.


End file.
